Miniaturization is allowing sensing functionality to be embedded in many devices that previously could not house such functionality. Examples include cameras, microphones, and/or speakerphones, which were previously stand-alone devices, and are now being embedded within telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and watches. The embedding of these devices has turned the cellular telephone from a simple communication tool to an efficient spy mechanism and violator of the personal rights, dignity and freedom of human beings.
Currently this function is being implemented by posting signs that disallow the use of these devices in a specific area. Human beings, (e.g., security guards), may be used to physically locate the presence of these devices and prevent their usage. However, it is very difficult for human beings to police the usage of commonly used articles in crowded areas. The size of these devices allows users not to declare the presence of one or hide it in a fashion not detectable by humans.
There are also existing standalone radio beacon devices that inform devices carrying beacon receivers that the use of the specified devices is prohibited in the vicinity of the beacon. However, the usage of radio beacons has not yet gained immense popularity due to the fact that the beacon reception can be blocked, additional hardware, (not in-line with the cellular hardware roadmap), has to be incorporated into cellular phones to implement such beacons, and can only be used as a “go-no” approach.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that controls the operation of a camera embedded in a cellular phone, using the existing cellular infrastructure, whereby target is alerted that it is being sensed and unauthorized sensing by such sensing devices is restricted.